The Outsiders: Fire In Her Eyes
by ThatCrazyKitty-MalfoyLover
Summary: When 14 year old Serena Colette moves to Tusla from New York and is beaten by Socs who should find her but Dallas Winston. When she begins hanging around with the gane and dating Johnny Cade, Dallas becomes protective a little too protective. Could it be Dallas is falling in love with Johnny's girl? R&R CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Tusla's Bloody Secret

**The Outsiders: Fire In Her Eyes**

**By: Sasha Allard**

**Chapter One/ Tusla's Bloody Secret:**

I jumped out of my older brother's car, I was finally here. Tusla, my brother had drove into greaser territory and man were there some mean looking people here. The girls were all sluts and the guys were all hoods. Bad boys with bad attidues and loads of grease in their hair. Boys that didn't follow, nor play by the rules. my brother told me to get out and stay outta the way while he and his buddies caught up. So I thought I'd take a look around town. I knew about this side of town, and about the other, the Socs owned that side. And heck I didn't really care, I didn't fall into either one of those catigories, no I was a skater from New York. But hell I was middle class and these would be the guys I'd be running with now. The greasers, I'd be running with the greasers. By noon I had gotten kind of bored of waiting for my no good brother to return. I poked my head into the car. Good Mike had taken little Danny with him! I walked around to the back of the trunk and popped it, I pulled out my skaterboard. It was a slick black board with red flames on it; it read 'Skater Chick NYC' across it's bottom. My eyes lit up, I hadn't road this in so long. I took off down the street dodging greasers left and right. A couple of times I had ran over some guys feet and was called a 'no good skater chick wannabe'. But heck they didn't scare me. I was so lost in my own little world, that by the time I realized people were in front of me it was WAY too late to stop, I slammed into them full force. OUCH! I got up right away, I could here yelling, cussing and some people trying to reason with the yelling voices. I skated off before any one could pull out their switchblades.

****************************

I'd been skating around since noon it was getting late and the sun was starting to set. I decided I sould head back to the car and wait for my brothers, but I heard shouting. My couriositiy got the best of me, I head in the direction. What possessed me to do this was beyond me, but when I followed the sounds down that dark ally and came out in the clearing, where a group of Socs and Greasers were fighting I couldn't stop myself. I ran in to stop the fight.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

The two groups looked up at me as I ran in from the shadows. They stood up and watched me. I couldn't let them fight; I grew up in New York, where there was always fighting. And the Hoods there were so much worst, fighting against other Hoods.

"Huh?" one of the greasers looked confused as I walked between both sides.

"Please...don't fight!" I panted.

"And why should we listen to you?" one of the Socs asked.

"Because I grew up around this stuff," I said simply, "fighting never solves anything."

"Don't come here and tell us what to do!" the socs yelled at me.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" the greaser yelled back.

This was getting me no where and before I knew it I was caught up in a total brawl of what ever you could get your hands on. Swtichblades, broken bottles, chains, etc. I was cut up in no time, when one of the socs threw a punch at me. I was so scared I ended up throwing a punch at him and nailing him in self defence. Everyone froze; the socs I hit looked at me dumb founded.

"GET HER!!!" he finally yelled.

I ran for it I was being chased by three or four socs. I was in a panic I forgot where my board was and slipped on it. I hit the ground like a ton of bricks. It didn't take long after that for the Socs to catch up to me. They surrounded me like sharks surrounding their prey. I was scared. I was so scared I couldn't move. One of the socs kicked me so hard in the ribs I heard them crack. Another took out his switchblade and started slashing at my arms, not deep enough to scar but deep enough to bleed. Another punched my face. I was starting to see stars!

"HOLD HER DOWN!!" one called as he undid his pants.

"NO! PLEASE NO!!" I cried as I kicked the one holding me in the face and took off.

Some where along the line I guess I lost my shose. I was off balance and in a strange place, I was confused and in need of medical attention. As I ran down the street I turned back I could see them coming down the street. They were gonna get me. I was gonna be raped! I turned my attention back to in front of me. I was starting to lose consciousness from the pain and the loss of blood. I needed help I looked around and then I looked up, I could see someone with a ciggerette in their mouth walking down the street. I ran toward them, I didn't care anymore I needed help! But I collapsed before I reached the person. This was it I was gonna die here in this town, where no one knew me.

~~~~~~~~~~~DALLAS' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walkin' down the street, when out of no where I heard yelling and screaming. I looked up from my feet only to see a young girl, about Ponyboy's age, running at me. A whole heep of Socs running after her. as she got closer I could tell she was in need of medical treatment. I didn't really wanna help her, but hell I'd been ichin' for a good fight all day. An' no one better to kick around then Socs. I started toward her hopin' to act as a sheild to her, but she collapsed before I reached her. I saw the Socs book it toward her. They didn't look too happy to see her, I figered she'd made them angry some how. But she was out cold. No way I could just leave her now. I ran as fast as I could over to her and stepped in front of her. I would be her sheild only because she couldn't defend herself. The Socs stopped inches away from me.

"Outta the way Greaser!" the oldest of the socs said.

"No." I replied, my cancer stick still in my mouth.

"He said outta the way, Greaser." another said.

"An' I told you no." I said again.

I could tell they were getting mad now, cuz I wasn't lettin' them past so they could have their way with the girl on the ground. The oldest Socs told me one more time to move and when I didn't; he threw a punch at me. I punched him back so hard he toppled over and began bleeding from the mouth. That caused the other three to jump on me. I got socked a couple of times in the face and bleed myself. But I got them pretty goot too. They wern't so tough. Everyone though that Socs were so tuff, but they wern't worth nothin'. By the time I was done with them I had them running like a bunch of whipped dogs. Then I turned around to face the girl on the ground. She was still out cold so I leaned over her and picked her up. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" I asked.

"...i-it hurts so much..." she muttered.

"It'll be ok, I'll take you to my buddy Darry," I said, "He'll know what to do!"

"A-alright...thank you." she mumbled.

"Say, what's your name kid?" I asked.

"Serena...Colette..." she replied half-heartedly.

"I'm Dallas Winston, I'll get you to Darry right away Serena." I shouted running in the direction of the Curtis' household.

We were half way there when it started to pour rain. Great. I thought. Just great! Serena was bleedin' even more now because of the rain. I had to hurry. She had passed out quite a while ago an' I had been able to feel her chest gentally rise and fall as I ran, but now I had to hurry or she'd bleed to death. I was releaved when I saw the Curtis' house. I ran up the front steps and banged on the door, hard. Sodapop opened then door. He was stunned to see me drippin' wet and carryin' a girl.

"Erm...how's it going Dally?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Wonderful, now where's Darry?" I asked bursting into the house.

Darry and Ponyboy looked up from the T.V. to look at me. When Darry saw the girl in my arms he stood up an' walked over to me. I most likly didn't look so great myself, those damned Socs got me pretty good too.

"Dally, what happened?" Darry asked calmly.

"This girl was bein' chased by socs," I replied, "I beat them up but she's pretty bad herself!"

"..."

"I thought maybe you could help her out." I cried.

Darry looked at me and then looked at the rest of the guys standing in the room. I know realized that Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny were also in the room. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed them all sitting by Ponyboy.

"Take her to the car," Darry finally said, "Were taking her to the hospital."

I did as I was told and took her to the car, when we arrived, we all took her in. The doctors took her and rushed her to the E.R. Darry told me she'd be fine and that we would wait until we were told we could see her. A half hour later the doctor told us they had finally managed to stabilize her and we were free to go see her. I guess he figured we were her family. Come to think of it, she was new in town. We didn't even know if she HAD a family. But, we all rushed down the hall way and into her small room anyway. As soon as we entered, she turned her head and looked at us before smiling. Her smile lit up the whole room, even though you could tell she was in deep pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SERENA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over at the seven boys that had entered the room and smiled. I was glad to see them. Even though I only reconized one of the seven, Dallas Winston. I watched as they stepped forward, they all walked over to the bed slowly. But once they reached in Dallas plopped on the bed beside me, and the others made themselves comfy around the bed. I looked at them all.

"Hello, my name is Serena Colette." I said with a huge smile.

"I'm Darrel Curtis." the oldest said.

"Sodapop Curtis!" the one next to Dallas replied with a smile.

"Steve Randle." the guy next to Sodapop said.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis!" the one to my left said.

"I'm Two-Bit Matthews." the guy standing next to Ponyboy in a mickey mouse shirt said with a goofy grin.

I looked at the last boy, who was on his knees beside me. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back. And had huge scared black eyes and a scar under one of his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. I smiled at him and he sort of blushed and smiled back. He was pretty cute, for a greaser then again all the guys with me were pretty hot and tuff, I think that's the phraze, I wouldn't know I'm no greaser. But hey that's fine with me.

"So, what's your name?" I asked looking at the boy beside me.

"...Johnny Cade..." he whispered.

"Johnny Cade? I like that name," I said, "In fact I like all your names. They're so...um...tuff?"

I nearly jumpped out of my skin when my older brother Mike threw open the door with Danny in toe behind him. The doctors were yelling at him, but hell he didn't really care. I was shocked. Why the hell were my brothers here? My brother Mike stopped in the door way and starred at all the boys in the room. But Danny ran over to me.

"Serinha!" he cried as he jumpped on the bed with me and Dallas.

"Ow...hi-ya Danny!" I cried hugging my little brother.

"What's going on in here?" My older brother Mike asked.

"Sorry about this," Darry said extending his hand, "I'm Darrel Curtis. I helped your little sister out."

"Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Mike Colette," he said taking Darry's hand.

I starred at the sene playing out before me. My brother was shaking Darry's hand and talking to him like I wasn't even an issue. Something in me snapped, I looked down to try and hide my tears. It didn't work too well cuz Johnny noticed and grabbed my hand for suport, trying to not draw attention to me but let me know he was there. It was an odd sensation because he didn't know me, but he was there. He was real. He understood my emotional dismay. The neglect I felt from my brother. He understood. I was so happy I forgot about hiding my tears and threw my arms around him. He seemed to be momentarily shocked or something cuz his hand stiffened on my hand. Everyone was looking at us. Everyone could see the tears. No one knew why. My brother looked surprised and in three strides was over to me and Johnny. I looked up at him the tears streaming down my face, Johnny looked up at him too. Scared stiff.

"Serena...are you alright?" Mike asked me.

"...."

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes." I replied.

Johnny seemed thankful I hadn't said 'no'. I smiled at him, he shied back a bit. I still had my arms around his neck. I leaned down so my mouth was close to his ear.

"Thank You, Johnny." I whispered in his ear.

His eyes got real wide and Dallas shot up. He looked at Johnny and then at me, well no he glared at me. Johnny got up as Dallas grabbed my collar and my brother grabbed Dallas. Johnny shook his head in a silent 'no don't'. Dallas let go of my collar and my brother of him. I looked at Johnny. He smiled at me. It was an odd smiled between a 'you're welcome' and a 'I'm not sure about this'. I laughed in spite of myself and Johnny laughed too, there was a huge coruse of laughter. Then the doctor came in, quite angry looking I might add and told everyone I'd be here tomorrow and to come back then. He told my brother I'd be in here for another day and a half. So all the boys shuffled out. Muttering their 'good byes' and 'see you laters'. Johnny was the last to go.

"Johnny?" I called to him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"You'll come back," I said, "tomorrow won't you?"

"..."

"...." I bit my lower lip in sadness, I wanted him to come back, he could understand me.

"...sure..." he said with a smile before saying good bye and heading out the door.

I sat there in my hospital bed, I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow! I was so excited to see the gang and....Johnny again. And later I would have to repay Dallas and Darry.


	2. The Dingo Brawl and Johnny Mans Up

**Chapter Two/The Dingo Brawl and Johnny Mans Up:**

I awoken to the blinding sunlight pouring into my hospital room through the open window. And shuffling in the room from nurses and...yelling outside the door. I was quite confused. I shuffled over closer to the door to try and hear what was being said.

"She's asleep. She needs her rest!" the doctor told someone.

"I don't care let us see her!" I reconized the voice as Dallas.

"I'm sorry she can't be alone with boys when she is asleep." the doctor told him.

"Aw common Doc. can't you let us in for a little bit?" Sodapop pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry." he told him.

I got out of bed and nearly fell over, I ached all over, but I forced myself up and walked over to the door in my hospital gown. I walked into the hall way and faced the sorce of my discomfort. The doctor turned around to face me.

"Apparently, she's awake...." he said

Dallas smiled at me, clearly happy to see me up and about. Sodapop came over and slammed me on the back, nearly knocking me of balance.

"That a girl!" he cried happily

OUCH! It hurt, so much! I turned around and glared at him. He backed off, his hands in the air and the dumbest look on his face. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I cried. Then Two-Bit came over and wammed me on the back too, Soda did it again. So I jumped on Two-Bit and started beating on him and then I turned to Soda and started beating on me. Soon the two boys had me oh the ground kicking and screaming. I was beating on them and they laughed and wrestled with me a bit too, trying to be careful not to hurt me. Just then Darry and my big brother came down just as Dally declaired "Dog Pile on Serena" and I got flopped on.

"Hey, guys careful," Darry said, "you'll break her."

My brother couldn't stop laughing. He walked over and jumped on the already large pile of boys on me. Darry just stood there shaking his head with a small smile on his face. I laughed, but it didn't last long. The doctor told them to get off me and that I needed to be taken in to be checked up on. He told them that if I passed the tests I'd be free to leave with them. The boys grummbled as they walked down the hall and I was lead the other way by the doctor. I was shoved into a small room. I was told to sit on a table. So I did. The doctor checked over my cuts and the scraps I had. He said that if I moved too much I may reopen the knife cuts. He said either then some minor cuts and scraps I was free to go as long as I took it easy. He told me to come back if I felt sick. I nodded and was walked back out the door and to my hospital room. My brother came in twenty-five minutes later holding a bag full of clean clothes, make up and a hair brush. I pushed him out the door and then I changed and looked into the mirror. I was wearing my black tee-shirt that read "Skate -er- Gurl" and my fave ripped blue jeans. My hair was wild and tangled, I walked over to the bag on my bed and reached in. I pulled out the hair brush and started brushing my unruly hair. I had just put the brush away and was starting on my make up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called with out looking away from the mirror.

The door opened, I had expected to see all the guys, but only Johnny, Dallas and Ponyboy walked in. They all stood at the door when they saw me at the mirror. I quickly finished my eyeshadow and eyeliner and then turned to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The doctor said you could leave." Ponyboy said.

"Ya so we came to get you, ya dig?" Dallas asked.

"I dig." I said unsurely.

I wasn't use to talking like that. In New York City you only heard hoods and JDs say things like that. Us skaters didn't speak like them. We didn't say tough for rough or tuff for cool. No we said things like kool for tough or rough and tite for cool. We road skaterboards and took karate or carried pepper spray. Hoods road arounds in t-birds or mustangs and carried switchblades or guns. We skated in groups and didn't fight much, hoods had gangs and fought to stay alive. Seldom did we get arrested, but the hoods were normally in jail. Our girls were classy, we didn't run from hoods, we turned 'em down and if we did love a hood we didn't walk out on them. We were all about being real. Real hair colour, real eye colour, real girls. Greaser girls were sluts, not all of 'em but most, normally if their men were in jail they'd play 'em. Or they didn't even look at greaser men. They all died their hair blonde and wore a lot of make up. I could understand the way these guys looked at me. I was a type of girl none of them were use to being around. I was...different. The odd one out.

"Hey." Dallas' voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ya?" I asked looking at him.

"You....you wanna get a burger later...or something?" he asked.

I looked at him a long while and then looked at Ponyboy and Johnny. Ponyboy gave me a small "got for it" smile. Johnny just stared at me like a dear in the headlights. I was at a loss for words. Then I found myself wondering how old Dallas was. I was fourteen. But then again how old were Ponyboy, Johnny, Darry, Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit.

"Hey, Dallas?" I asked

"Ya, and call me Dally damnit." he replied.

"Um...how old are you?" I asked hesitently.

"Seventeen." he replied flatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~JOHNNY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She has such a lovely smile. I though. I couldn't help it. It's not every day you see a girl like her in a run down place like this. I was surprised when she asked me to come back the other day. Other girls don't give me the time of day. I don't talk much. But here she was looking at me for some kid of approvle and all I can do is stare back. I'm no good with this kind of thing. Dally asked first. Dally would be better for her, not some guy who's scared of his own shadow! I wanna tell her really I do but I can't! I'm scared!!

"Ponyboy how old are you?" Serena asked Pony

"Fourteen!" Pony replied.

"Kool! Same age as me!" she replied back with her pretty smile.

Golly she sure was pretty. Her hair shoulder length dark brown. Her eye crystal clear emerald green! She had to be about 5' 4'' and she was wonderful, golly she sure was.

"Johnny?" she said my name.

"H-huh?" I replied stupidly.

"How old are you, Johnny?" she asked giggling slightly.

"O-oh, um sixteen." I said looking down at my feet.

"ha ha! You're so cute!" she said laughing

Then I heard the room explode into laughter. We were at the enterence of the hospital. I hadn't even noticed it. Darry walked over to Serena, Ponyboy and me. He smiled at Serena and told her he'd be looking after her for a while, as her brother was going back to New York to get the last of their stuff and bring it back here. Good lord she was stayin'! She was stayin'! I almost wanted to hug her I was so happy she was stayin', she could understand me, as I could understand her. I'd have all the time I'd need to tell her!

~~~~~~~~~~~SERENA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Darry. He told me I'd be staying with him and his brothers when my older brother went to New York to get the last of our things and bring them back here. I was gonna live in Tusla! I was living in Tusla! I had already made some friends. Or at least that's what I concidered these guys. Dally included. He saved my life from those Socs. I was so thankful to him. Speaking of Dally he walked right over to me.

"Hey, Serena, you didn't answer me." he said.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna go get a burger or something?" he asked again.

"O-oh right. Sure!" I said I owed him after all.

We waved to the group and head out the door. I heard Darry tell Dally to have me home by eleven pm. And not to try anything or he'd beat him down. HE was treating me like his kid sister. It was an odd feeling. My older brother always neglected me. He didn't care where I went, what I did or how late I came home. I liked this new feeling Darry gave me. I felt some what important.

"HEY! Johnnycake! Come with us!" Dally called to Johnny.

Johnny didn't hesitate but he did drag Ponyboy along. Dally grinned at him and kept walking. I was confused. Where were we going? I wanted to know. But I was scared to ask. Finally I came to a decition.

"Um...where are we going Dally?" I asked inoccently.

"The Dingo." he replied.

"The Dingo?" I repeated.

"Ya a tuff hang out for us greasers!" Ponyboy smiled.

I was a little concerned. But hey Ponyboy seemed okay and so did Johnny. Johnny...some how I couldn't get him off my mind. A part of him, a part I haven't seen, called to me. I looked at Johnny and blushed slightly when he looked back at me with big black eyes. He was different. He was a greaser, a hood, a JD. And I liked that. He was new. He was tuff! I knew it.

****************************************************

I was a bit confused when we got to the Dingo it was a huge place, with loads of cigerette smoke. There were an awful lot of greasers hanging about. I was scared. I shuffled closer to Dally and Johnny. One of the Greaser guys approched me.

"Hey doll, what's a girl like you," he said taking a drag from his cigertte, "doing running with dirt like this?"

"The only dirt I see around here is you Jeff." Dally said stepping in front of me placing a hand in front of my chest as protection.

I was panicing. I was going insane. Why would he take me here? I wondered to myself. Why? Why me? Dally just had to take me to the Dingo! The Dingo! Any place would have been better. Dariy Queen. Double Scoop. The little store on the corner of Main Street! But WHY the Dingo!? Three more guys came around the back of Dally and grabbed my hand and arm and waist.

"AH! DALLY! PONYBOY! JOHNNY!" I cried out is surprise.

The three boys looked at me in surprise. Johnny was the closest one at the moment. Because Dally was in a fight with that Jeff character. I was kicking and screaming. begging for help. I was about to cry I was still in pain from the socs. I could here Dally yelling at them to be careful cuz of the socs. He got slugged good for it.

"I'm so sorry Dally!" I cried.

I was getting beat cuz I was struggling. I was gonna get rapped this time and no one was gonna help me. Ponyboy by this time was getting beat down himself and Johnny was too scared to move. I was really sorry. I always attrachted trouble. ALWAYS. I closed my eyes. I was gonna lose my verginity to these jackasses! I was ready for it. I was so scare I was starting to cry. But then out of no where I heard a CRACK and then a THUNK. I opened my eyes in time to see one of the guys flop to the ground hard. I looked up to see Johnny. He was standing there with his own shocked look on his face. He quickly recovered and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you okay Serena?" he asked worriedly.

I just nodded not much else you can do when you're in major shock. he smiled slightly but then grabbed me and pulled me behind him. He reached into he back pocket and pulled out his switch blade.

"Anyone wanna mess with her, " he growled, "and you're going through me."

I was flat out shocked. Everyone stopped. The guys attacking us took one look at the blade and skamppered off. I looked over Johnny's shoulder as they ran off. He had a cut on his face and it wasn't his scar. He must have gotten it from when he saved me. I felt bad. Johnny put the switch blade back into his pocket and turned to me. He had a huge smile on his face but it vanished when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I'm so sorry J-Johnny," I cried, "I got you hurt, It's all my fault!"

"No. No it's not," he replied grabbing my shoulders, "I wanted to. I wanted to help you!"

"Y-you did?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Ya! Now let's get outta here before they come back!" he said tugging me along behind him by holding my hand.

"Ya let's split!" Ponyboy cried.

We all headed off to Ponyboy's house. I was wondering what it would be like living there. My brother was leaving tonight and I was about to find out. I hoped it wasn't too wild at their place. After all I'm still a girl!


	3. New York Skater Girl

_**A/N: ok here's chapter 3 half was written by my friend the other by me enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own the outsiders or charaters. But I do own Serena!**_

**Chapter 3/New York Skater Girl:**

As we finally got to Ponyboy's house, I saw a girl with dark brown hair sitting on the steps reading a book. She looked up, she had really shaggy bangs and slightly greasy hair. I could see her slightly fold the page and set the book down, then run to us, her hair was bouncy! She smiled when she finally got to Ponyboy.  
"Hey, Ponyboy!" She bursted, happily, I could see at the corner of my eye, Ponyboy smiling.

I finally got a closer look at her, she had odd streaks of light brown hair mixed into a very dark chocolate brown. Was that her real hair color? It didn't have that odd, clumped and un-natural look that dyed hair had, she didn't look like a total slut either. Like most of the greaser girls. I focused a little on her eyes for a min, her eyes were slate green with a ring of odd amber around her pupils. The girl was wearing a black tee shirt with a worn out picture of mickey mouse, and baggy jeans. She had old clunky running shoes with torn at and worn out laces. I could see the edges of her shirt were slightly torn. She was trembling slightly, but it was very subtle.  
"Ian?" Dally asked bluntly, the girl looked over at Dally, and shrugged.

I could see Dally look a little dissapointed.  
"Alice." Ponyboy said. The girl looked at Ponyboy.

"We'd like you to meet Serena!" Ponyboy announced pointing to me.

Alice looked over at me, her hair swishing. She had long black eyelashes.  
"Wow, not to sound stupid..." I mumbled, Alice looked a little questionable and I chuckled.

"Are you wearing mascara?" I asked, Alice shook her head.

I felt a little stupid and really shocked at the same time.

"Any makeup?.." I asked quietly, Alice shook her head.

I felt even more stupid, then, out of nowhere I heard her laugh. Her skin was really light, almost ivory, it was glistening in the rain for some reason.  
"I get asked that all the time, don't feel stupid." She said through some giggles.

She seemed really really happy, was she a greaser?! Darry ushered us inside the house, I could see Alice look over at Ponyboy breifly.  
When we got in, we saw a man sitting down on the couch watching television.

"Ian?" Alice asked, the man turned his head and smiled deviously.  
"What can I say?.. I love to break into their house." Ian grunted Darry sighed and walked over to Ian, Alice walked off into the kitchen, I tried to see what she was doing.  
"Hey! Darry! Can I have some cake?" I heard Alices voice burst out of the kitchen.  
"NO!!" Darry yelled. I heard some footsteps and Alice came out with a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it.

She had a fork in her mouth, and a bite of cake was out of the slice. Darry glared. I could hear Ponyboy laugh, I looked over at Alice, then Ian.  
"Sup." Ian said nonchalantly, he made a popping sound with the "up" sound at the end, I smiled, and then, Ian turned his head.  
"He's really, really rude." Alice mumbled. I looked at her, and nodded. I could hear Alice chuckle as she started to shovel cake into her mouth.  
"Hungry, 'aint us?" Sodapop said, Alice looked at Sodapop, with a shit load of cake in her mouth.  
"mfmmm mrmfgh!!" Alice tried to shoot back at Sodapop, with the load of cake in her mouth. Ian sighed, then, everybody started to laugh.  
"MFFFMGMH!!" Alice bursted, a little bit of cake falling out of her mouth, back on her plate.  
"All she ate all day was that cake." Ian said.  
"ALICE!" Ponyboy yelled. Alice shrugged.  
"Mo?" Alice said. Ponyboy chuckled, but he sounded really angry when he did. There was a long silence, in the time, Alice finally finished her cake and had set them in the sink. She was now sitting on the couch, just like her brother.  
"You know.... People calling you aneorexic are right," Ponyboy said, he shook his head slowly, "you've been doing this all week."

He finally finished. Alice blinked. I could see her hands tremble a little, which, made me feel a little empty for a moment. There was another long pause.  
"I don't care." Alice finally said. I looked over at Ponyboy, scared. I saw his expression twist from sadness to complete anger.  
"Alice! You can't starve yourself to your freaking death!! Damnit!" Ponyboy shot.

Alice just shrugged. I felt a little scared of her now. When Alice got up, something caught on her shirt, and I could see her spine. I screamed. Everybody, including Alice, looked at me in fear. Alice was in horror. She had a pleading look on her face that was saying "Don't tell, please, Please! Don't tell!" But... I couldn't help myslef.  
"I-I could see her spine!!" I yelled, pointing at her. I could feel a quick cold rush over me.  
"Alice!!" Ian, now yelled.

'D-Don't we have to get her to the hospital?' I thought.

"Do you know how much damage thats been doin' to you?! Now I get why the hell you' gotten all shakey!!!" Ian yelled. Alice looked away and pulled her shirt back to normal.  
"You're an anorexie!!" Sodapop yelled at her. I fully noticed Alice had been slightly trembling everytime I saw her.

"I AM NOT, SODA TAKE THAT BACK!!" She yelled setting down her cake.

Oh great! Now their fighting. I couldn't take this, I had dealt with this long enough at my own place. I needed out, I wanted out! I started running to the door. but I hit Dallas on my way to it. He looked down and smirked at me. I tried to get around him but he wouldn't stop moving in my way. He smiled at me and it scared me. Scared me so much I nearly cried!

"Hey, Serena..." He smiled at me.

"Ya, what is it Dally?" I asked.

"Nothin'" He said seeming to reconcider and let me pass.

I ran out of the small house fully aware everyone was calling my name. It was nearly 10 P.M. Pony, Dally and I had walked Johnny home and left for Pony's house. But it took us nearly two hours to get there, cuz Dally wouldn't stop hitting every store on the way back. I ran to the fence in front of Pony's house. I hear the door open and people yelling at me. Asking where I was going. What happened. And i heard people running down the stairs. I quickly jumped the fence and head off down the street. Soon the voices faded, I just kept running. At some point I had stopped. I looked around. I was at the lot. The place where Johnny had been jumpped that night. It was so quiet. I walked into the lot and looked around. It was huge. Pony told me they played football here all the time. From what I hear Johnny was pretty good at it. I smiled to myself slightly.

"Hey, what are you doin' here?" a confused voice asked from under a tree.

I turned around, startled. I looked over at the tree I couldn't make out who it was. I moved closer, who ever it was got to his feet and pulled something out of his back pocket. It was dark, but I was close enough now to see it was Johnny. I relaxed. But he didn't, the thing in his trembling hand was a switchblade. I was confused. Why'd he pull that out? Then it hit me, he couldn't tell who I was because it was too dark.

"Whoa! Johnny relax it's me," I whispered to him, "It's Serena!"

As soon as I said my name he relaxed some what and smiled. Putting the switchblade back in his pocket and sitting down to light a ciggertte. I stared at him until he motioned for me to come sit beside him. So I did I walked over and sat down. He lit a small fire and we sat there. Just talking. He didn't talk much, but he sure could listen!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JOHNNY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark and late. My parents had been fighting again when I'd gotten home. It wasn't until the guys had left did it get real bad. My dad had hit my mother and my mother was yellin' at me. My dad turned and hit me so hard I nearly fell over. I couldn't handle it. I left and started to the lot where I always go. They didn't care if I didn't come home. I wasn't worth their time anyway. As soon as I got there, I found the football and started kickin' it around and stuff. I got bored and just sat under a tree. I dozed off I guess cuz when I woke up it was too dark to see. I sat in silence for a while. Then Someone entered the lot. I couldn't tell who it was, was it one of the guys? I was confused but spoke anyway.

"Hey, what are you doin' here?" I asked I guess the confusion showed cuz who ever it was looked at me confused themself.

Bad idea. Who ever it was turned to me and started to walk toward me. I didn't know what to do. I got up from my spot under my tree and pulled out my switchblade from my back pocket. Who ever this person was froze. I tensed up. What were they plannin'? Why did they stop? What did they want. I couldn't see who it was it was too dark to see. But they looked down at my blade and then at my face. Their eyes wide with realization and fear.

"Whoa! Johnny relax it's me," the person said in an alarmed voice, it was female, "It's Serena!"

As soon as I heard that I knew it was Serena. I relaxed and smiled slightly. I put the switchblade back into my pocket and sat down. I pulled out my ciggerttes and lit one. I looked up at her. She was still standin' there. I was a bit confused, but motioned for her to come sit with me. She beamed and came trotting over, she plopped down beside me. I lit a small fire so we could see each other.

"So, why are you here?" I asked taking a drag.

"Their was a fight going on at the Curtis'," she replied sheepishly, "I hate fighting."

I smiled. That was a new one. I'd never heard anyone in Tusla on this side of town say they didn't like fights. She was blushing a light dusty pink, from what I could see. Was that a normal emotion for a girl? Greaser girls didn't blush, they didn't get embarrassed, they didn't cry, they barly ever really laughed. Serena. Man she's tuff. She's so different from what I'm use to. Like a whole nother world, I've never seen. I found myself wondering about her.

"Say where'd you grow up any way?" I asked hoping she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"New York City." she replied startled by the question.

"Why'd you move here?" I asked looking up at her, cuz I was keeping my head low.

"My mom and dad died in a car accident," she told me, "my brother and his girlfriend were raising us, but Jill died from and illness a few months ago."

"....oh...you seem to be sad around your brother," I siad, "why is that?"

"Huh," she asked alarmed, "Oh, it's cuz well he ignores me, unless he's drunk, then he hits me."

"Sounds like my old man." I muttered not meaning for her to hear me.

"Oh, Johnny! He dosen't," she asked tears in her eyes, "your parents beat you!?"

"....nah, just my dad," I mummbled, "my mom yells at me."

"....I'm sorry...." she muttered

I looked up. Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything. I was going to ask her but she was crying. Not that fake stuff either. She was really crying! Why was she crying? Was it somrthin' I said? Did I upset her?

"Why are you crying?" I blurted out.

"Because, you don't desirve that," she said honesty leaking out of every word she said, "from your parents."

"Serena...I--"

"THERE SHE IS! SHE'S WITH JOHNNY!" Dallas yelled bakc to the gang as he came round to the lot.

"Serena, thank goodness." Darry sighed in relife.

"Why'd you run off?" Soda asked.

"You and Alice were fighting," she replied to Soda looking at Alice, "I don't like fighting!"

"well it's getting late, Ian and Alice were gonna leave," Darry said, "lets head back to the house."

Serena looked at Darry in alarm, "but I wanna stay here a bit longer."

Darry looked surprised. He culdn't very well make her leave. She wasn't his family. Wasn't his little sister. He couldn't make her leave...or could he? Her older brother Mike had left Darry in charge of her. She'd leave. And I'd be alone again. I didn't really want Serena to leave, but what if she got jumped by Socs again, thinking she's a greaser, like us?

"I don't think that's a good idea." Darry started.

"But what if, Johnny walks me back to the house and then crashes at your place so he dosen't get jumped again?" she pleaded with Darry.

Darry seemed to concider this for a long while before he seemed to make up his mind, "alright, but don't stay out too long."

"Can I stay too?" Ponyboy asked

Darry glared at him, "No, I'm not having two of you out here."

"But that's not fair!" Pony cried in anger.

"Just for tonight Pony, listen to Darry, okay?" Soda asked.

"Fine!" Pony grummbled angrily.

Darry turned to me, "Take good care of her, Johnny."

After that was said Darry hustled Soda and Pony out of the lot, Two-Bit followed. He always crashed at the Curtis' so he could watch Mickey Mouse on their T.V. They didn't mind much though. He was tuff. Steve wasn't here so the only ones left in the lot were Dally, Serena and I. I looked at Serena, she looked at Dally, who looked back at the two of us.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Are you stayin' Dal?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, I've got stuff to do, I was just walkin' the brats home."

Serena glared at him, she didn't seem to like being call a 'brat'. Dallas laughed. He found this quite funny. She was quite angry and it was pretty funny. Just the way she was pouting was funny.

"Well, i'm outta here," Dally said grinning, "Oh and Johnny?"

"Ya, Dal?"

"Be gental with her."

What? Why'd he saya that? I was going to ask but it was too late he'd already ran off. He left me sitting there dumbfounded. I looked at Serena, she was blushing. I guess it's what Dal. said. She looked at me and blushed a deeper red.

"What's up?" I asked confused.

She shook her head before laying on the ground looking up at the sky, "nothing, not a damn thing."

"You talk weird." I said noticing this.

She looked over at me, so got up and walked over to me. She caught me off guard when she kissed me on the cheek, smiling she said, "that's cuz I'm a New York Skater Girl."

I smiled. She was weird. But that kiss on my cheek and the way she was smiling. I could tell was her way of saying she was mine. She's a weird girl. But she's my weird New York Skater Girl. I layed down on the grass looking up at the sky and she layed down beside me and shuggled into my side. Her head resting on my side and arm. Which were folded under my head. This was great. I couldn't remember feeling this happy before, ever. I hoped it would always last. My New York Skater girl and I.


End file.
